helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Drachenorden Equipment
The Old Knights of the Order of the Dragon considers that advancement is the only way mankind can survive to facilitate their own advancement they focus heavily on scientific research, studies of Alien technology, and research into magic. This research then proceeds to go towards use on the battlefield Firearms The guns of the Drachenorden are typically hand crafted, this is due to the fact they incorporate a number of hand carved runes. Due to the nature of the preferred bullets used by the drachenorden and the higher material base drachenorden firearms are typically fitted with heavier and sturdier barrels. Drachenorden Battle Rifles The standard infantry weapon of the orden the Battle Rifle is typically chambered in an intermediary caliber giving them substanially higher performance than what the enemy is likely to be carrying. The Battle Rifle design endure a long and gruelling trial proces before they are accepted. The Rifles are made of modern and composite materials. Drachenorden Side Arms The Order in the New Timeline is responsible for introducing a number of designs from the previous timeline early, however the Drachenorden common soldier is equipped in most instances with the Drachenorden's own version of the CZ 75 of the previous timeline. Drachenorden Glocks Regular Drachenorden forces in both timelines are known to carry Glock handguns in a variety of calibers, particularly popular with Drachenorden based intelligence forces. Beretta The Drachenorden typically eschews Beretta handguns for deployment with its troops. The exception are generally hand crafted pistols designed expressly for magical use. Asran once possessed a pair of such pistols though one was destroyed during the Damnation. Unidentified Large frame semi automatic This unknown weapon is mentioned briefly. The semi automatic handgun is noted for being large frame, and possess high capacity mags more online with assault rifle magazines. It is also noted it comes with a burst fire setting. Its caliber is unknown. Bullets Rune Grave 9 x 19 mm The Standard issue bullet for the Drachenorden nine millimeter sidearms. The bullet case is wrapped in runes meant expressly for combat. The Rune Grave powder is several hundred years more advanced than contemporary powders. The Rune Graves themselves are Jacketed Hollowpoints. It is worth noting that allied troops call them bloomers, and Japanese troops call them death blossoms, amongst other names, because of the way they expand. The Rune Grave serves as the second most common rune bullet in the drachenorden arsenal. Like all Drachenorden rune rounds however they are meant for use in non Drachenorden rounds as they cause undue strain on non drachenorden firearms. Executioner Round 9 x 19 mm A hand loaded cartridge made by Asran. These rounds are specifically meant to attack an enemy's soul. Like Runegraves the casing is covered in runes. Blades All Drachenorden Knights are issues blade weapons and taught as to their use. Rune Blades The Rune Blade is the standard Drachenorden sword, typically a longsword. The blade itself is empathetic and bonds to its owner, as the blade ages it grows stronger with its owner but this is a slow process. Rune Blades combine advanced material science with runes to make extremely dangerous weapons. A runeblade is capable of slicing through armored bulkheads and tank armor with great ease. Armor Greatcoat The Drachenorden Greatcoat is apart of the standard uniform of the Orden in the new timeline while less armored than the Armored Greatcoat of the previous timeline its still capable of soaking up even Drachenorden small arms. Armored Greatcoat The Armored Greatcoat is a much more heavily armored version originally used in the previous timeline its noticeably armored, and offers substantial protection against enemy weapons. Dragoon Power Armor Originally developed during the late stages of the Eurasian War Dragoon power armor is powered by an S2 Reactor allowing it limmitted flight and substantial suplementation of the Dragoon's already enhanced physical abilities. Basilisk Power Armor Beyond the Dragoon Power Armor is the armor issued to the Basilisks. This armor mounts onboard weaponry well beyond the Dragoon's normal armor, as well as powerful onboard shields. This armor is amongst the most advanced pieces of technology ever created by the Orden. Category:Technology Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon